Zedus
Zedus is a giant sea monster and main antagonist of the 12th Gamera movie, Gamera: The Brave. Status *Height: 55 meters *Length: 150 meters *Mass: 2,000 tons *Running Speed: Not Available *Swimming Speed: Not Available Powers *Spear Tongue: Zedus' tongue is extremely long and ends in a hard spear-like tip that he can use to impale enemies. *Extraordinary Jumper: Zedus can jump high and far through the air. *200 meters great jumping: *Battle-kick: *Acid Description Zedus is a large aquatic saurian monster. He strongly resembles Jirass from Ultraman and vestigial "fins" from his head and his tail. These fins help Zedus to breath underwater. Despite monsters in Millennium series are considerably smaller in size than the previous series in general, Zedus is a fairly large monster whose total length reaches 150 meters. Also he has a rather long and powerful tail. He fights almost exclusively with his claws, teeth and tail. His most powerful weapon is his elongated tongue which he can launch in a "spear"-like attack, reminiscent of fellow Gamera foe Barugon. He is an extraordinary jumper. He feeds on humans almost exclusively in the film. History A man-eating monster from the depths of the ocean, Zedus attacked several ships at sea before finally making landfall, causing all sorts of damage. Feeding on cowering people, the beast’s wrath knew no end. Fortunately for what remained of the city, Toto, the young Gamera found and raised by a young boy, appeared. Battling the young turtle, the predator unleashed its spear-like tongue on the reptile. After several missed, Toto grabbed the tongue and held on as it pulled back into his maw. The creature was blasted in face with a ball of fire, sending the monster into the sea below. Zedus’ returned in full force, attacking the complex that Toto was being held in before unleashing his wrath on the rest of Nagoya. The two clashed once again, and like before, Zedus was quickly getting the upper hand. Overpowering the turtle with brutality, the creature tossed Toto into a building. The hero’s body now stuck in the building, Zedus began to climb up. The predatory kaiju had no idea that Toto had just been empowered by the jewel that gave birth to him and was knocked off of the building by the flying Toto. Quickly getting to his feet, he lashed out with his tongue yet again, this time impaling it through Toto’s shoulder. As the two struggled on, Toto ripped the tongue in half and unleashed a powerful fire ball. The ball of flames quickly engulfed the creature and blew it to bloody pieces. Gallery Zedus.jpg Zedus 2.jpg Zedus 3.jpg Zedus 4.jpg VTS 01 3 VOB 000928690.jpg Trivia *Along with Gamera, Zedus is much heavier than other Daiei Monsters in the past despite not being the largest. Zedus is also one of the first monsters in the series whose weight exceeds 300t. *Zedus is one of the longest (not largest) monster in the series (excluding Irys' tentacles). *Zedus was supposed to be a sea monster with tentacles, but this was changed due to Viras' existence. *Zedus was thought to be Barugon's cameo in pre-publishing theories by fans. *Zedus was able to evolve instantly in the novel, able to grow large wings on his back to fly. *Zedus's name and traits are mainly based on Jirass from Ultraman series, but also having traits from other Toho monsters such as Zilla and Gorosaurus. *Zedus's 'beginning' scene (a wild lizard feeds on Gyaos's fresh washed on a remote island in Pacific Ocean.) was cut in the actual movie. *In novel, Zedus seemed to be haunted by Gyaos's evil minds to defeat Gameras. *According to designers, Zedus was designed to have traits of Toho Monsters rather than Daiei Monsters. Category:Monsters Category:Villians